bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smash It Up
Smash It Up is a mission available in Chapter 5. As it is not part of the storyline, it can be completed as late as Chapter 6. The Mission Intro Jimmy meets Zoe sitting alone in front of her house. He starts flirting with her, but Zoe rejects him. She says she only dates older men or junkies because they're more romantic, and then makes fun of Jimmy's clothes. Instead, she invites him to go play a game at the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Walkthrough Meet Zoe at the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Zoe has a grudge against Tad Spencer and his father, and so her idea of a game is to smash up the warehouse's inventory. She and Jimmy compete against each other to smash the most. To win the mission, Jimmy has to cause more dollars worth of damage than she does. The easiest way to do this is for Jimmy to jump towards whatever he is trying to break. In addition to the various things on the first floor, the small office in the back and a room on the second floor are also full of things that can be broken. These rooms are a good way to win the mission, as Jimmy can cause a lot of damage quickly there. Ending After the mission, Zoe runs away saying "This is the best date ever!". Trivia *If this mission is completed before attempting Busting In, Part I, Zoe can be seen outside hanging out with the Townies in Blue Skies Industrial Park. However, because of his bad reputation with the Townies, she will be hostile to him. This is due to game mechanics - anyone whom Jimmy kisses will never be hostile to him. However, since this mission doesn't end with a kiss, Zoe still reacts to Jimmy based on his standing with the Townies. **It is possible that this mission does not change Zoe's relationship with Jimmy. All other missions that unlocks a new girlfriend always say " now likes you", but this one only states a monetary reward. As a result, Zoe is not considered as having a relationship with Jimmy and only becomes friendly with him once he gets 100% respect from the Townies. **Some players have reported having Zoe act friendly towards Jimmy after she starts appearing in Blue Skies. The mechanic behind this is unknown and currently being tested. *Sometimes, Zoe may get stuck and just run into a wall. *Attacking Zoe neither fails the mission nor fills Jimmy's trouble meter but if Zoe is knocked out, the mission will be failed. *If Zoe sees a Rubber Band Ball laying on the ground, she will attempt to kick it, after a few kicks, the ball will explode, causing Zoe to fall, it'll inflict a small amount of damage, when she gets back up, she'll give Jimmy a warning as if Jimmy hit her. *If the tombstone collectables are not all destroyed during Chapter I, they can be found in the north-east corner of Warehouse in this mission, but do not award points. Video Walkthroughs File:Smash_It_Up_-_Mission_59_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_59_-_Smash_It_Up|Anniversary Edition Version de:Kleinholz Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Optional Missions